


Yamaguchi, Nice Serve!

by chaostheory08



Series: Haikyuu After the Match [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fangirls, Fans, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheory08/pseuds/chaostheory08
Summary: Yamaguchi and Aoba Johsai have something in common -- fangirls.





	Yamaguchi, Nice Serve!

**Author's Note:**

> Some say that the best ideas come to you while in the shower. Well, I tend to believe that. It's almost 12mn here and I wrote this little story in 30 minutes. It's unbeta-ed and my mother tongue is not English so please excuse the errors. And I'm sleepy. But I couldn't get this out of my mind. So here we are.
> 
> (I'm planning a whole series based on what happens after the match or after an episode of Haikyuu.)
> 
> Remember those girls who cheered for Yamaguchi but were fans of Aoba Johsai? Yeah, I gave them names. I was very confused myself when I was trying to differentiate them but I think I made it work. They were cute and I loved their energy. But Yamaguchi is my little baby crow and I LUFF HIM SO MUCH.

**For reference:[The three Aoba Johsai fangirls](http://i.imgur.com/2yjsalM.gif)** \- Aoi (purple sweater), Mika (red blazer), Yuuko (cream cardigan).

 

* * *

 

It was an intense match. Disappointing for Seijoh fans but engaging nonetheless. They were pushed to three sets by a relatively obscure high school boy’s team. And they lost. It was a close match but the fact of the matter is that they still lost.

Mika, Yuuko, and Aoi were still sitting at the Seijoh cheering area, numb from the match. Yuuko dabbed away her final tears, wiping off some of her runny eyeliner. She pulled the knot of her cream cardigan tighter around her waist and stood up.

“Let’s go,” she said to her friends. Mika still looked crestfallen while Aoi looked ready to go. “It was a good game. They fought well.”

“It was inspiring,” Aoi said, pulling the sleeves of her purple sweater to her wrists. “I’ve never heard of Karasuno before but they were really good. I’m sad that Seijoh lost but it couldn’t have been to better opponents.”

Mika sniffed, wiping her cheek with the edge of her red blazer. “But… Oikawa-san,” she whimpered. “Shiratori…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence and she dissolved into sobs.

“Mika-chan,” Aoi firmly said, pulling the distraught girl to her feet, “We’ll just have to cheer on Karasuno so they can beat Ushiwaka.” Yuuko nodded, patting Mika on the shoulder. “Come on. We’ll stop at the girls’ restroom so you can refresh yourself.” The crying girl allowed herself to be dragged out of the stadium.

Near the restrooms, the Karasuno boys were grouped around their stuff. Some of them were using the toilets while the others were chatting and receiving congratulations from other teams and people walking by. Some girls were lurking around Daichi, Suga, and Asahi, apparently too shy to say hello. Shimizu and Yachi had their own group of guys making their way towards them but abruptly stopping when they see Tanaka and Nishinoya sneering at them. The group was waiting for Hinata, Kageyama, Ennoshita, and Tsukishima. Yamaguchi was looking after their stuff. After that, it was back to school for them.

Mika was still trying to hold it together. The two girls have relatively recovered. “It’s the nature of the game,” Aoi said to herself. “One must lose for the other to win.”

“Ah,” Yuuko said, stopping suddenly. “Isn’t he…?” She pointed to a tall boy with dark-hair and a cowlick.

“Pinch server!” Mika said. She remembered that it was one of her favorite moments of the match - when Karasuno’s #12 made his first service ace. Yes, it was a point against her beloved Seijoh but the happiness she felt at the moment was amazing.

The three girls seemed to think of the same thing. Mika and Yuuko were so relieved for him that they shared a hug, cheering for that one point. Then they realized that they should’ve been cheering for the other team.

But Mika, as upset as she was, could not make herself hate Karasuno, especially their pinch server. He was inspiring. The whole team was inspiring. They were good players and she wished nothing but the best for them. She nodded to both of her friends as they made their way to the boy.

“Uhm,” Yuuko started, hoping to get #12’s attention. “Er… nice serve.”

Yamaguchi almost dropped the towel he was folding. He straightened up and turned to see three cute girls smiling at him.

“‘Nice serve,’” he thought to himself. “Are they talking about me?” The girls were looking at him expectantly.  He began to panic, looking around him to check if either Asahi-san or Kageyama were around. They were the best servers of the team.

He didn’t notice Tsukishima exiting the boys’ restroom and walking over to him. “They’re talking to you, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, collecting his bag and walking away with a smirk on his face.

“Yamaguchi-san,” the girl with the purple sweater said, “you were great out there.” Then all three of them bowed. The boy jumped back in surprise.

The rest of the team were silently watching from afar. Suga was pulling Hinata back by his collar; their shrimpy middle blocker wanted to hear what was going on. Yachi looked like she was about to explode in excitement. Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks were turning pink, his ears even redder. All of them were proud of him. Daichi would later tell him that he was the most improved out of everyone.

“Uh,” he stammered. He scored the team five straight points in the second set yet they still lost that set. He felt proud of those five chances but he thought there were other more impressive points scored by his teammates.

“Oi, Yamaguchi,” he heard Noya-san from behind him, “if you won’t say something, I will. You must not keep your fans waiting.” The girl in the red blazer giggled.

“Th-thank you very much,” Yamaguchi said, his voice shaking. Tears were welling up in his eyes so he bowed low to hide them. “I will do even better next time.”

The three girls gave a sound of approval then made their way to the girls’ restroom. The other Karasuno boys bowed as they passed, endearing them further to the girls. “I guess buying tickets for tomorrow isn’t such a waste after all,” Yuuko said.

The two other girls agreed.

* * *

Yay or nay?

Gaah, I seriously need to go to bed now that I got this off my chest. 


End file.
